


I Hope You're Alright

by BubblegumDays



Series: ActuallyOddPlan One-Shots (ORIGINAL) [2]
Category: DanPlan, Danplan (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Daniel mentioned, Gen, OOC everyone, Short, i should just make a oneshot book or something, if anyone from danplan see this and get uncomfortable i will take it down, kinda stosuh, up to interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-02-01 01:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblegumDays/pseuds/BubblegumDays
Summary: Stephen's worried Hosuh might overwork himself but doesn't want to be direct about it.
Relationships: Hosuh Lee & Stephen Ng
Series: ActuallyOddPlan One-Shots (ORIGINAL) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633504
Kudos: 78





	I Hope You're Alright

**Author's Note:**

> I have longer things planned I swear, it's just none are near enough finished to be posted (I also still have my other account so oop)

Hosuhs gaze deviated from the screen in front of him over to the window, curtains drawn back just enough for him to be able to see the smoke grey clouds populating the sky above and the buckets worth of rain pattering on the glass.

He remained that way for a moment, diluted sapphire irises watching as raindrops slid down the surface, mingling into streams and disbanding at the frame.

It was oddly calming, unable to hear it due to the fact he was still wearing headphones with the music turned up loud enough to be heard from the other room, but enjoyable nevertheless.

He wasn't quite focused enough to register the soft knock on the door as anything more than the rain, turning back to his computer screen without any actual plan to do anymore despite having almost finished the video he was working on.

The knocking persisted but was ultimately ignored until the door was cracked open and a head of lilac hair peeked through cautiously, Hosuh actually noticing this time and half removing his headphones "Yes, Stephen?"

"Finally." He chuckled, opening the door enough for him to lean against the doorframe, almost spilling the contents of the steaming mug he was holding in the process, "Daniel told me to come to see if you were dead or something..."

Stephen was clearly trying to make it seem as if he didn't care but ended up failing horribly, Hosuh stifling a laugh and smiling up at him from his chair, shrugging "I think I'm alive."

The younger of the two couldn't help but grin a little, eye contact lingering for slightly longer than necessary before Stephen reached over to place the mug on his desk. "Well, try not to overwork yourself, okay?"

"I won't." Hosuh beamed despite the bags under his eyes and the fact he'd been working for a solid 6 hours by now, a slight, barely noticeable in the low light flush adorning the younger boys cheeks for a second too long "I've almost finished this, I'll come join you in a few minutes, promise."

"You better." He faked irritation to mask his true, far softer feelings, transparent in a way it just seemed like a joke and not a mask "I'm gonna go back to annoying Daniel."

"I'm sure he'll appreciate that." Hosuh chuckled as the other slipped from the doorway, closing the door behind himself.

Hosuh diverted his attention back to the half-finished frame on his computer, hand wandering to the mug Stephen had left presumably for him, lifting it to mouth height and taking a small sip, finding it was hot but not hot enough to burn, a welcomed contrast to the slightly frigid room.

As much as the younger could joke that he didn't care, he'd always know that deep down he did, a soft grin lingering on his lips as he set the porcelain back down and picked up the pen once more.


End file.
